The universal serial bus (USB) facilitates connections between a host computer and USB devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and printer. Entities concerned that data security may be compromised by its accessibility via the USB bus often face an “all or nothing” decision, e.g., enabling/disabling the USB ports within the basic input/output system for computers (BIOS).